The Dark Lord's Son
by Teddylonglong
Summary: When Voldemort could not kill Baby Harry, he decided to take him with him and raise him as his son. What will happen when Harry through a twist eventually meets his real family? Completely AU, partly OOC, slightly dark!Harry. On hold for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

The black hooded wizard watched Lily sink to the floor, before a green light moved towards the one-year-old child in his crib. He let out an annoyed sigh upon realising that the baby seemed to be resistant to the curse for whatever unbelievable reason.

"Oh well then, we'll see who is going to be the most powerful wizard," he told the boy, who backed up in fright, glancing in the direction of his mummy, who still remained on the floor, unmoving. With a flick of his hand, a red light travelled towards the child, hitting little Harry across his forehead to bond the baby to himself. Noticing that the child began to cry, gripping his small forehead in agony, he stepped over to the crib, cradled the boy into his arms and apparated away.

HP

 _'Oh well, I didn't expect to find myself in the situation of having a son,'_ the Dark Lord thought, sighing as he let his eyes wander to the crib, which he had conjured for the baby in his own room. _'It's time to introduce him to my followers as the Dark Prince.'_

A few minutes later, the Death Eaters gathered in his assembly room, staring at the scene in front of him in apparent shock.

Voldemort was sitting on his throne, next to which he had placed Harry's crib, and was bouncing the baby on his lap.

"My faithful followers," he addressed the group of black hooded men, "it's time to introduce my son to you. This is Harry, and you will address him as 'Dark Prince'. He's fifteen months old, and I'm going to raise him as my heir. I expect that you show him exactly the same loyalty that you hold for myself. Is that clear?" he hissed, letting his eyes wander over the group of Death Eaters in front of him.

"Yes, my Lord" was the collective response – not that Voldemort had expected anything else.

He dismissed his followers, instructing Lucius to visit him in the morning together with his wife and his son, who was just a few weeks older than Harry.

HP

Apparently realising that the Dark Lord had no idea whatsoever about raising his Dark Prince, considering that he called her first thing in the morning requesting that she should change Harry's stinky nappy, Narcissa Malfoy offered her assistance, and Harry was allowed to spend his days with Draco. Only after dinner and a warm bath was he expected to be back at Riddle Manor, already dressed in pyjamas, so that Voldemort merely had to put him into bed, tell him a night time story and tuck him in – which he more or less grudgingly did on Narcissa's request.

Narcissa even saw to it that Harry was provided with a stuffed teddy bear to cuddle with, knowing that Voldemort was not fond of any kind of affection, as well as clothes to wear and everything else that a baby would need.

HP

From his third birthday onwards, however, Voldemort resolved to teach Harry himself during the afternoons. Considering that he was already potty-trained and able to eat by himself, the Dark Lord decided that he was not too much of a nuisance anymore to have him at his home even during the day.

On Harry's birthday, Draco and his parents visited the Dark Lord and his son, and while the adults enjoyed some tea and cake, the children eagerly played in the huge park of the Manor. Knowing that Harry was going to receive a broom from his parents, Draco had brought his own broom along with a Snitch, and the two three-year-olds enjoyed themselves flying trying to catch the Snitch.

HP

Later in the afternoon, after the Malfoys had returned home, Voldemort took Harry aside.

"Harry, you're now three and a big boy, so I'm going to teach you magic," he told the child, causing Harry to stare at him with apparent excitement.

"Yeah, I'd lub to leawn magic," Harry replied, enthusiastically. "Can I get a wand?"

"Harry, you're a very powerful wizard just like myself," Voldemort replied, slowly. "You'll be able to do a lot of magic without a wand."

"Dwaco awways…" Harry began to contradict, however, was interrupted, sharply.

"Draco isn't as powerful as you, so he needs a wand, but you don't," his father informed him in a firm voice, making Harry nod in understanding, although he did not really comprehend Voldemort's reasoning.

HP

During the first year, Voldemort taught him simple charms and spells which were just convenient to know, before he proceeded to make him practise shield charms and protection spells which could be important for his safety.

To Narcissa's and Lucius' disappointment, he refused to include Draco in his lessons though, insisting that he wished to have some quality time alone with his son, and the Malfoys knew better than to contradict the Dark Lord.

Unaware of the matter with Draco, Harry thoroughly enjoyed his lessons with his father and was very proud when he managed to put up a shield to protect himself from his father's spells, especially since Voldemort always commended him afterwards, telling him how proud he was of his progress. When he did not manage to put up a strong enough shield, he was hit by the spell and usually remained sore for the rest of the day. In contrary to Narcissa, Voldemort never made a fuss when he was hurt and usually merely said that it would wear off during the next few hours.

 _'But it still hurts,'_ Harry sometimes thought, when he was lying in his bed trying in vain to sleep due to the pain in his limbs caused by a spell that he had not managed to block.

HP

Nevertheless, Harry was a happy child. Sometimes, he woke up during the nights by a nightmare, in which he saw his mummy die, but shortly after his arrival at Malfoy Manor the following morning, he used to forget about any strange dreams, and over playing with Draco, his mood always improved quickly. Draco was not only his brother, but also his best friend. Harry was fully aware that the Dark Lord, or Voldemort as Harry was allowed to call him as well, was his real father, but he felt as if Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius also behaved like parents to him. From time to time, Harry was allowed to stay at Malfoy Manor during the weekend, and rarely, Draco got to remain at Riddle Manor with him overnight.

Sometimes, when his father called his Death Eaters, they brought their children with them, and Harry and Draco got to play with Theo, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Millicent and Blaise.

While Harry and Draco found Pansy and Theo very stuck up, they believed Vincent and Gregory to be too stupid for their own good, however, Millicent and Blaise were nice, and Draco and Harry became friends with them and proceeded to invite their two friends to come and play with them sometimes during the weekends.

HP

Unbeknownst to the two boys behind the strong wards of Malfoy Manor and Riddle Manor, the world outside was torn by a raging war of the light side versus the dark side.

Only when they turned six years old, Narcissa began to teach them primary school knowledge as well as wizarding etiquette and easy magic. She also informed them about the Ministry of Magic and the soon-to-be election, for which they hoped that Lucius would be elected as Minister of Magic, as well as the Wizengamot and other things that they had to know about the magical community. Two years ago, Voldemort had replaced Albus Dumbledore as the head of the Wizengamot, however, the ancient wizard still tried to give him a hard time interfering with most of his decisions.

At the same time, Voldemort proceeded to teach Harry offensive spells, knowing that he was already proficient with all kinds of protection and shielding spells.

One day, shortly after his sixth birthday, he told him, "Tomorrow, we're going to head to Diagon Alley to buy you a wand."

Harry cast his father a surprised look. "But Father, you said that I don't need a wand," he contradicted in a slightly accusing voice, causing Voldemort to chuckle.

"You still don't need a wand for a simple shield spell," he explained with surprising patience, "however, if you find yourself in a duel, you must be powerful and also able to act as quickly as possible, and not having a wand will put you into a great disadvantage. Therefore, we're going to buy you a proper wand."

"Father," Harry replied, pensively. "When I have a wand, will I have to join the Death Eaters in their missions?"

Voldemort looked at him in obvious amusement. "No Harry, not until you're older. You must at least be ten and have experience with duels, before I'll allow you to participate in any raid whatsoever. Your safety is most important to me, son."

Harry smiled, feeling very much loved and comforted by his father's words.

HP

Since Harry was due to spend the morning at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort and Harry travelled to Diagon Alley first thing in the afternoon.

"Father, where are we going to buy my wand?" Harry asked in excitement, causing his father to smirk in obvious amusement.

"I'm still not sure if we should buy one at Ollivanders' or in Knockturn Alley," Voldemort replied, seemingly pensive, before he made up his mind. "We're going to buy two wands for you," he decided.

"One for the left wand holder and one for the right?" Harry enquired, having noticed his father wearing two wand holders attached to his sleeves before.

"Exactly," Voldemort agreed.

They headed to Ollivanders' first, and Harry was thoroughly annoyed, when the old wizard not only found it necessary to inform him what kind of wand his birth father had possessed, but also suggested that Harry should buy a children's wand.

"A child's magic isn't developed enough at the age of six," he explained to Voldemort, who returned a glare and motioned the old wizard to check Harry's level of magic.

In the end, after trying different wands for more than thirty minutes, Harry received his wand, staring at the wand maker in disbelief when he told him that it was the brother wand to the one which his adoptive father possessed.

"Is that true?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it…" the wand maker began to explain, however, was interrupted by Voldemort.

"My son's name is Harry, but you may call him the Dark Prince," he hissed, causing the wand maker to apologize, _'half-heartedly,'_ Harry thought.

"Very well, Dark Prince, the core of your wand is a phoenix feather, and said phoenix has only ever given two feathers for wand making." Nodding towards Voldemort, he added, "Your new father's wand contains the other feather."

"Is it your phoenix?" Harry asked, curiously. He had never seen a phoenix, but he had heard about them, and he would love to see one. _'They must be amazing,'_ he thought, feeling slightly disappointed when Mr. Ollivander informed him that the phoenix was Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix.

After almost an hour, the two wizards left Ollivanders', and – apparently realising that Harry was as fed up as himself from their visit to the wand maker – Voldemort decided to leave heading to Knockturn Alley in order to buy Harry's second wand for the next time.

HP

Now that the boys were six years old, their parents deemed them old enough to accompany them to various events within the magical world, like, for example, the annual Christmas party at the Ministry of Magic or the traditional New Year's party at Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort also allowed Harry to participate in his Death Eater meetings. Sitting next to Voldemort's throne on a smaller throne, Harry eagerly listened to the meetings, however, he did not always like what he heard.

One day, he asked his father, "Father, why are Bellatrix and Rudolphus going to attack muggles? They didn't do anything to you."

"Because they're filthy muggles," Voldemort informed him, smirking.

"Father, will I ever have to kill innocent children?" Harry queried, alarmed.

Voldemort let out a long sigh. "No son, you'll only have to fight people who offended me in any way. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, that's fine," Harry replied after a minute of intense thinking. "Not when they're children and don't know better though."

"Deal," Voldemort agreed, smirking.

 _tbc ?_

 _I have begun posting this story on fb a while ago and mainly posted this here to see if there was interest in this story. If not, I will just continue posting it on fb like with most of my recent and most likely future stories..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly OOC. Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

 _'_ _All right, so from now on I'm going to save the children,'_ Harry secretly decided, pondering if he should let Draco in on his plan. _'Maybe better not,'_ he finally resolved to keep the matter to himself.

During the following months, he accompanied the Death Eaters to the raids, where they attacked the families of muggleborn students. Unbeknownst to his father as well as the Death Eaters, however, he did not really participate. As soon as the Portkey took them to the respective site, the others busied themselves putting up Anti-Apparition wards, and Harry used the unsupervised moment to cast an invisibility charm on himself, before he hurried through the house and silently rescued any children present.

Fortunately, he was not affected by the Anti-Apparition wards and able to quickly apparate the children outside one after another. He led them to nearby spots across the road and instructed them for the police to show up before apparating back into the house to rescue the next child. Only when all children were saved did he re-join the Death Eaters and made himself visible, feigning to have participated in their raid as usual.

Not only the Aurors were stunned by the fact that some invisible person used to save all the children during Death Eater attacks, but the Daily Prophet reported the mystery on a daily basis, making the whole magical world wonder what was going on.

 _'_ _Oh Merlin, I just hope Voldemort doesn't suspect me,'_ Harry thought one day, when Voldemort as usual read the newspaper at the breakfast table. However, if his surrogate father was suspicious about Harry's involvement in the raids, he did not voice his thoughts – much to Harry's relief and inspiration.

Harry felt incredibly happy. As much as he loved his father, he did not appreciate that he sent his Death Eaters after families, who had not done anything to him. However, being able to save the children at each of the houses which were attacked, did not only help him develop a certain confidence about his own abilities, but it also made him very happy about his success.

 _'_ _It feels so great when I can save children,'_ he thought, always feeling very much accomplished when he returned from the raids together with the Death Eaters.

HP

One night – it was just a few days before Christmas – Harry rescued a muggleborn girl, who seemed to be about his own age. As usual, he popped her to the other side of the street and instructed her to wait there until the police would come and keep her safe, before he readied himself to return to the house.

"Wait," the girl said, quickly reaching for his arm to keep him back. "What's going to happen to my parents? Who are these people, and why did they come to our place? Can you please rescue my parents, too?" she asked in a very fast succession.

Somehow, there was something in the girl's voice that made Harry stay and talk to her for a moment. "Do you know about wizards and witches?" he whispered, causing the girl to nod with apparent eagerness.

"Yes, on my eleventh birthday, three months ago, Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts came and told me everything about the magical world," the girl replied before asking, "Are you magical as well?"

Harry nodded and, only when he realised that she could not see him, replied, "Yes, and the Death Eaters are wizards, too. They attack your family, because you're a… because you've been born to muggles… non-magical people," he explained. Suddenly realising that the house was already burning and that the Aurors began to pop in, he quickly apparated away, deciding to return right home to Riddle Manor.

However, this time, he did not feel his usual happiness of having saved a child. Instead, he wondered, _'What is she going to do? Her parents are dead, and maybe she doesn't even have anyone else.'_ However, he knew better than to bring up the topic with his father or the Malfoys and did his best to forget about the matter, which was somehow impossible, especially since he was forced to relive the scene in his nightmares multiple times.

From the Daily Prophet, he learned that her name was Hermione Granger, and that her parents had been dentists. However, he had no idea, where Hermione was now and if there would ever be a chance to see her again. _'Oh well, if I decide to attend Hogwarts next year together with Draco, I'd be in the same class as her,'_ he thought, still not feeling convinced that he wanted to leave his father for ten months a year just to attend school.

 _'_ _Strange that I'm thinking so much about her,'_ he thought one evening, when he returned to his room for the night. _'During the last few years, I've saved so many children, but none of them have affected me like her. She was somehow different. Too bad that I can't tell Draco about her,'_ he mused.

HP

In the morning of Christmas Eve, Harry took the Floo to Malfoy Manor, feeling very excited, because he and Draco were allowed to help decorating the Christmas tree for the first time.

Every year, Harry had admired the enormous Christmas tree, which was standing in the centre of the large hall, in which the Malfoy used to celebrate Christmas together with most of the Death Eater families.

 _'_ _This time, we really get to decorate the tree,'_ he thought, happily, as he stood next to Draco awaiting Narcissa's instructions.

During the following three hours, Narcissa patiently taught the children how to transfigure tissues into colourful baubles, magically add them to the branches – which was important, as the tree was about five times as tall as themselves – and last not least how to cast a charm that would make snow fall onto the tree, which, however, never reached the floor. Finally, they even added a couple of charmed cats that were jumping all over the branches trying to catch a Snitch which was hovering nearby.

"Totally amazing," Draco acknowledged, when they admired the tree from a few steps across the room.

"Absolutely," Harry agreed, turning to Narcissa. "Mum, when is the party going to take place, tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow dear," Narcissa replied, smiling at the boys. "Tonight, we're going to spend at Riddle Manor, as there will be a Death Eater meeting. Only when that's finished, we're going to have dinner."

"Will we have dinner at Riddle Manor?" Draco enquired and, seeing his mother nod in confirmation, asked, "Are we going to take our presents with us then?"

Harry's eyes widened with interest. He and Draco had spent the last couple of weekends with Uncle Severus, who was their godfather and had taught them over the last two months how to make their own Pensive. It was very difficult, and barely anyone within the magical world was capable of making a Pensive. First of all, this specific Pensive was Uncle Severus' invention, and secondly, it involved a combination of potions, runes and charms to produce it.

Two weeks ago, Harry and Draco had both finished their own Pensive, and Severus had offered to help them make another one each for their parents. Harry could not wait to see the reaction of Narcissa and Lucius as well as of his father upon receiving the Pensive. What he especially liked was the fact that it did not look like a Pensive but more like just a black stone with a very soft and shiny surface. He was wearing his own on a silver necklace, which also held the safety Portkey that would always take him back to Riddle Manor if he was in trouble. His necklace along with both pendants was completely invisible to everyone but Harry, and no one except for himself was able to take the necklace or the pendants from him.

HP

Harry and Draco spent most of the day decorating the manor, before they travelled to Riddle Manor to continue putting Christmas decorations everywhere.

"What do you think we're going to get from our parents?" Draco suddenly queried, quirking an eyebrow at Harry, who was just busying himself magically arranging a mistletoe branch above the door frame of his father's throne room.

"I don't have a clue," Harry admitted. "Maybe a new broom." He remained pensive for a moment, before adding, "No, the new Nimbus 2000 will only be out next summer, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Draco agreed. "So they wouldn't give us new brooms right before that. Do you think your father is going to give you something?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, sighing.

Voldemort was not fond of Christmas at all. By now, he had become used to the decorations which Harry and Draco used to apply to Riddle Manor, but he refused to have a Christmas tree, and the exchange of gifts usually took place at Malfoy Manor.

 _'_ _I just hope Father will like the Christmas decorations,'_ Harry thought, inwardly feeling very proud of the new charms which he had learned from Narcissa earlier.

When Voldemort left his private chambers and entered the throne room to wait for his Death Eaters to assemble for their traditional Christmas Eve meeting, which was usually followed by either one large or a couple of smaller raids, he merely smiled at Harry and uttered, "Well done, son."

 _'_ _Thank Merlin,'_ Harry thought in relief, as he followed Draco without really caring where they were heading.

"Draco," he spoke up, finally realising that they were walking towards the dungeons, "where are we going?"

Draco turned back, grinning mischievously. "Don't you think it's boring having to wait for them to end their meeting before we can have dinner?"

"Oh well, sure," Harry agreed, matter-of-factly.

"Let's do some exploring then," Draco suggested and proceeded further downstairs.

HP

During the following hour, the two boys busied themselves looking at several dark artefacts, which Voldemort was keeping on a shelf in one of the farthest dungeon rooms.

"What's that?" Draco suddenly asked, showing Harry a book which was completely void of writing.

"No idea," Harry replied, shrugging, barely even looking up, as he had found some kind of interesting looking cube. It was equipped with various buttons and cogs, and Harry randomly pushed one or the other button, almost feeling disappointed, as he could not see any reaction to his efforts.

All of a sudden, however, he felt a strange pull behind his navel, almost as if he had touched a Portkey.

Draco's horrified shouting "Harry!" still ringing in his ears, he felt a movement, which became faster, while the world around him turned black.

HP

When the movement stopped and Harry was able to take in his surroundings again, he noticed in surprise that he was still in the room, which he had been exploring together with Draco. However, Draco was gone, and many of the dark artefacts, which had attracted their attention, were not on the shelf anymore.

 _'_ _How strange,'_ Harry thought, feeling slightly uncomfortable alone in the cold dungeon room. Still holding the cube in his hands, he quickly made his way upstairs, wondering where Draco had gone.

However, not only was Draco absent from Riddle Manor, but the manor was completely deserted. Harry knew that he definitely found himself inside the manor, where he had grown up, however, the manor looked as if it had not been inhabited for years, and his own room was equipped with very old looking furniture that did not belong to him.

 _'_ _Maybe I time travelled to sometime in the past or future,'_ he thought, horrified. _'Oh no, it could only be the past or my room would be here,'_ he then realised. Letting himself sink onto a kitchen chair, he pondered his situation – without really coming to a result.

He almost sighed in relief, when Nagini slithered into the kitchen.

"Nagini, thank Merlin. What happened?" he addressed the snake, who had always been very fond of him, especially since realising that he was a Parselmouth.

"A vissssitor, how nicccce," Nagini responded, "and a ssspeaker at that."

"Nagini, you know me, don't you?" Harry asked, urgently, and quickly explained to his father's familiar what had happened.

"You might be in the passst, as I haven't ssseen you before," the snake informed him, giving him a thorough sniff.

"What should I do?" Harry blurted out, horrified. "Where'ssss Father?"

"He hasssn't come home for a few yearssss," Nagini admitted, sounding very sad. "I know that he'ssss still alive, and he'll come back sssome time. I'll sssee you later, need to go catch sssome miccce."

Feeling terrified at his predicament, Harry remained where he was, before a sudden idea crossed his mind.

 _'_ _I'll go to Malfoy Manor._ _If my room isn't here, then Draco and I probably won't be born yet, but Mum and Dad should be there already,'_ he thought, as he tried to grab some Floo powder with shaking fingers.

"Malfoy Manor," he shouted, as he stepped into the fireplace, sighing in relief that the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor looked exactly like he was used to it.

 _tbc?_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly OOC. Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

When Harry pondered where to look for his parents, Dobby showed up and greeted him, however, to Harry's shock, seemed to not recognise him. _'Just like Nagini,'_ Harry thought, feeling very sad, because like the snake, Dobby had always been very close to him.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Harry enquired, causing Dobby's eyes to widen.

"The Malfoys only haves one son, Draco," Dobby uttered, however, motioned Harry to follow him and led him into the hall, where Narcissa and Draco were just decorating the Christmas tree.

Narcissa eyed him with apparent surprise. "Mr. Potter?" she then queried in obvious confusion.

Harry burst into tears. "I'm Harry, the Dark Prince, Draco's brother and your son," he blurted out, not understanding what was happening.

"Dobby, call my husband," Narcissa urged the small elf, who nodded and immediately popped away.

If his situation was not as worrisome, Harry would almost have smiled upon realising that Dobby even forgot to bow before hurrying away.

A moment later, his Dad entered the room, giving him a sharp look, before Narcissa told him about Harry's claim to be their son.

"You're not my real parents," Harry admitted in a small voice, tears still running down his cheek, "but Voldemort is my Father, and you raised me, so I always called you Mum and Dad."

"The Dark Lord?" Lucius asked, alert, before he concluded, "Harry, you must have come from a different dimension. Will you show us the memory of how you managed to come here?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, feeling slightly consoled at the concern and kindness expressed in his surrogative Dad's voice. He quickly plugged the black pendant from his chain and tapped it to change it to its Pensive form, before adding the memory of Christmas Eve.

"Draco, come," he told the boy of whom he thought of as his brother. "Let's go together. You were with me, when it happened."

Together with the Malfoys, he observed how they decorated the Christmas tree, added decorations to Riddle Manor and finally went to explore the dungeons.

When they left the Pensieve, Lucius gave Harry an almost pitying look. "Harry, you definitely travelled to a different dimension. Here, in our world, everything happened a little differently. When the Dark Lord attacked you and your birth parents, it wasn't your birth parents who died but you. The Potters are alive, and they have two children, Ferdinand and a baby girl…"

"She isn't exactly a baby anymore," Narcissa interrupted him. "She just turned three a few days ago," she then supplied, only to add in apparent annoyance, "It was all over the Daily Prophet. I believe that her name is Elizabeth."

Harry let out a groan. "Oh no, I don't want to have anything to do with them," he blurted out, giving Narcissa and Lucius a pleading look. "May I please stay with you like I did in my dimension?" he then asked.

"Of course you may," Narcissa reassured him. "Draco would love having a brother."

"Yeah, that's totally cool," Draco agreed, grinning at Harry, who felt extremely reassured by his surrogative family's confirmation.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure if we'll be able to keep you against the Potters' wishes," Lucius cautioned in a small voice, however, Harry was already too relaxed to properly listen.

HP

Just like every year, even in Harry's old dimension, Lucius had invited his fellow Death Eaters for a Christmas party at Malfoy Manor. Using the opportunity, he introduced Harry as the Dark Prince and told them how Harry had grown up with Voldemort in a different dimension.

"Even if the Dark Lord is gone in our world, we should remember who we are and continue his fight. Maybe one day, we'll be able to lure him here from Harry's old dimension and will be able to serve him again," he suggested to his audience after showing them a couple of memories from Harry's Pensieve.

To Harry's relief, all of the Death Eaters seemed to fully agree with Lucius' statement, and the group decided to make plans for attacks on muggleborns and their families in the near future.

HP

Suddenly, Harry felt his scar twinge. _'Father,'_ he realised in surprise. _'He must be alive; otherwise, my scar wouldn't act up,'_ he thought, stunned, when he managed to pick up a thought.

'On Halloween, it'll be ten years since my defeat, and I've still not managed to get a corporal body. My patience is almost over.'

'Father,' Harry thought back in excitement. 'Try your best. We're waiting for you.'

'Who are you? I don't recall having fathered a son,' Voldemort replied in apparent disbelief.

'I'm your son from a different dimension. By accident, I came here, and I hope that you'll be able to come back soon. I'm waiting,' Harry replied, never having been so happy to hear his father's voice like at this moment.

'Look after Nagini,' his father's thought came, sounding very tired, before the connection quietened down.

' _Nagini_ ,' Harry mused. _'That's true, I should look after her. I can't bring her to Malfoy Manor though, because Dad never liked her. I need to go to Riddle Manor and check on her at least once a day. Maybe I can also prepare the Manor for his return.'_

"Harry!" Draco brought him back to reality and pulled him over to a table, where a large pile of presents was waiting for them.

HP

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had just retired to his office after celebrating Christmas together with his colleagues and their families in the Great Hall. He was still inwardly grinning at the cuteness of three-year-old Elizabeth Potter, who had sincerely believed him to be Father Christmas. _'What red robes can do,'_ he thought in amusement.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Severus Snape entered the office.

"Good evening, Albus," the Potions Master greeted him, and Albus could not help noticing that, even if his younger colleague kept his voice as monotone as ever, slight excitement was written on his face.

"Severus, my boy," Albus replied, "I trust that you had a good time at the Malfoys' Christmas party?"

"Yes, thank you sir," Severus replied, smirking. "You won't believe what happened."

Albus cast him a questioning look, knowing that he would soon be informed of the unthinkable.

"A Harry Potter from a different dimension showed up," Severus explained. "According to Lucius, he seems to have accidentally triggered a device which brought him here."

"Is that so?" Albus spoke up, his thoughts running haywire.

"His parents weren't alive in his dimension, and he was raised by the Dark Lord as his son," Severus quickly continued. "He calls himself the Dark Prince. When he arrived here, he told the Malfoys everything and asked to remain with them, claiming that they always cared for him when the Dark Lord wasn't available. He seems to be very close to my godson as well."

Albus stared at his trusty spy in disbelief. "The Dark Prince?" he queried. "Severus, does he know that he has a real family here in this dimension? He should be thrilled to meet them."

"I'm not so sure," Severus replied, seemingly pensive. "Apparently, he told Lucius otherwise."

"Nevertheless, we should tell Lily and James. They'll be over the moon with joy to have their son back," Albus decided, causing Severus to agree, even if seemingly hesitant.

HP

Lily Potter let out a deep sigh, as she watched her husband and his best friend transform into their Animagus forms and take turns giving eight-year-old Ferdinand a ride around the Christmas tree in the living room, while three-year-old Elizabeth was fast asleep on the sofa between her and Remus, where Remus had placed her when he carried her up from the Great Hall earlier.

 _'_ _Harry would be ten now, almost ready to attend Hogwarts,'_ she thought, sadly.

Ever since that dreadful Halloween eight years ago, when Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort and the evil wizard had managed to kill their baby in spite of her and James' attempts to push themselves between him and Harry, Lily was unable to find real pleasure in holidays, not even Christmas. She did her best, however, to not let her children discover her real mood on these occasions.

Her children did not even know that they were supposed to have a big brother, and they loved Halloween and Christmas like any other child in the magical world.

Only now that the festivities in the Great Hall, where her children had been fussed over by the whole Hogwarts staff, were over and James and Sirius occupied Ferdi, she allowed herself to wallow in her dark thoughts.

After Harry had died, Albus had offered her the Charms position at Hogwarts and James the job as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. This mostly distracted her from her grief, however, not a single day did pass, on which she did not think about Harry and what he would be doing if he was alive.

Suddenly, their house-elf Gina popped up in front of her. "Mistress Lily and Master James, Headmaster Dumbledore asks you to come into his office immediately."

"Now?" Lily asked, incredulously, thinking in annoyance, _'We've been together with him the whole evening. Can't we just have some time with our family?'_

"Well, let's go and see what he wants then," James spoke up, nodding contentedly when Ferdinand continued to ride on Padfoot's back.

 _'_ _Thank Merlin for Sirius and Remus,'_ Lily thought, contentedly, as they left their quarters. _'I couldn't wish for better godparents for Ferdi and Lissy.'_

HP

To James' surprise, Severus Snape was present in the headmaster's office. Together with his wife, he lowered himself in the dark blue loveseat with a golden Snitch wandering around it, which the headmaster used to conjure for Lily and James whenever they came to visit him.

"Albus, what happened?" Lily enquired, unable to completely hide her annoyance.

"I'm sorry for calling you here at this time," the headmaster apologized, apparently realising that they would not want a lemon drop after the Christmas meal that they had enjoyed earlier. "However, Severus brought very interesting news from the Malfoys' Christmas Party," he continued and explained what he had heard from his spy earlier.

"Our Harry from a different dimension?" Lily blurted out, seemingly torn between disbelief and hope.

"Albus, is that really true?" James enquired in a stern voice.

"Do you believe me to make jokes like that?" Albus returned the question.

"Oh no, surely not," James replied, pensively.

"Severus," Lily turned to her colleague and friend, "will you please arrange for us to meet with Harry?"

The Potions Master, who had remained impartial in the conversation so far, let out a deep sigh, before he admitted, "As far as Lucius told me, this Harry has been raised by the Dark Lord and told him that he was not interested in his real family." He paused for a moment, apparently to give them the opportunity to let the news sink in, before continuing, "Maybe you could write a letter to him and ask him to meet you."

"We'll do so," Lily replied in a thin voice. "Will you be so kind and take our letter to him?"

"Sure," Severus replied, giving her a sharp nod.

"Thank you, Severus," Lily said, smiling, although James noticed that the smile did not really reach her eyes.

 _'_ _Our son, but he doesn't want to meet us? What the heck,'_ he thought, hoping very much that they would be able to convince the boy otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly OOC. Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

The following morning right after breakfast, Lily and James gathered their children along with the godparents in their living room to spend the whole morning telling Ferdi and Lissy about Lord Voldemort, the war leading to the loss of their big brother and finally about Harry from a different dimension, who was said to have travelled into their world.

"Can we meet him?" Ferdi interrupted James' explanation, his voice laced with eagerness and excitement.

"Me too," Lissy shouted, giving Lily a pleading look.

Her mother let out a long sigh. "We'll try to convince him to meet us as soon as possible, but he was raised by Voldemort, and from all that we heard, he seems to see us as enemies."

"This afternoon, Mummy and I will write him a letter and ask him," James promised his children, sincerely.

HP

Harry and Draco were just playing Wizard's Chess, and Harry was about to win the third time in a row, when their godfather entered the room.

"Uncle Severus," both boys shouted, as they both liked their godfather a lot.

"Oh, sorry," Harry then apologized, suddenly realising that in this dimension, the Potions Master would not be his godfather.

Seeing that the man quirked an eyebrow at him in silent question, he elaborated, "You probably aren't my godfather in this dimension. It's just that I'm used to it." Seeing that the man was patiently listening, he continued, "You always spent much time teaching Draco and me about potions, and I really loved brewing together with you."

A small smile crossed the adult's face, as he replied, "I don't mind having two godchildren, even if only unofficial, especially if you're interested in potions."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Severus," Harry replied, giving his unofficial godfather a huge smile.

"I have a letter for you," the Potions Master replied, pulling a folded parchment out of his robe pocket. "It's from your birth parents, and I'd like you to at least read it and consider meeting them in order to make up your own opinion about your family."

Harry's face considerably darkened, as he hesitantly accepted the letter.

"Uncle Sev," Draco spoke up, "I think Harry's still having a hard time accepting that he's in a different dimension now with the man whom he thinks of as his father gone and …"

"He isn't gone," Harry interrupted his brother. Pointing at his scar, he explained, "He gave me that scar when he took me in and bonded to me. Through this scar, I'm connected to him, and the other day, I was able to communicate with him. He said that he needed a corporal body or such, but he's alive in any case."

"Harry, are you sure?" Severus enquired, raising an eyebrow.

A small smile crossed Harry's face, when he looked at his godfather. "Yes sir."

HP

Only later the same day, when he was just by himself in his own room, Harry hesitantly unfolded the parchment from his birth parents.

 _'_ _Dear Harry,_

 _Last night, we received the best news of our lives. We heard that you were alive. During the last nine years, there was not a day, on which we did not mourn your death. There was not a day, in which we tried to imagine what you would be doing, what you would like, and how you were faring if only you were alive.  
We heard how you were raised in your own dimension, and we ask you that you don't judge us from what you might have been told about us by your surrogate father but give us a chance. We want you to at least get to know your real family, which is Lily, your Mum, James, your Dad, eight-year-old Ferdinand, your brother, and three-year-old Elizabeth, your sister.  
We are living at Hogwarts, however, if you don't wish to come here to meet us, we're willing to meet you at any place of your choice. Please contact us. We're waiting to hear from you.  
With much love_

 _Your Mum and Dad, Lily and James Potter'_

 _'_ _I've a brother and a sister,'_ Harry could not help thinking in amazement. _'But still, Father wouldn't want me to associate with them, and Draco is my brother, too.'_

 _'_ _At least for me. Draco probably doesn't think so, because he didn't know me before I came here on Christmas day,'_ a small voice spoke up from the back of his mind.

 _'_ _Never mind. Draco will get used to it, and eventually, Father will come back to me anyway,'_ Harry finally decided, absentmindedly playing with the cube, which had brought him to this dimension. As he diverted his attention from the letter to the cube, a sudden idea crossed his mind. _'Maybe I'll be able to travel back home with it.'_ Looking at the various buttons and cogs that the cube was equipped with, he tentatively pressed one or the other button – however, to no avail.

HP

Lily was devastated by the lack of response from her son. Glad that the Marauders took it upon themselves to entertain the kids during the remaining week of the Christmas holidays, she spent much time wondering what else she could do to make her son realise how much she loved him and that his family wanted him to be with them so much. However, as much time as she spent pondering the matter, it was only to realise that there was nothing that she or her husband could do about the matter. She even spoke to Severus about it, knowing that her friend and colleague had met Harry at at least two opportunities.

"I'm really sorry, Lily," Severus told her in his soft, baritone voice, which she had always liked very much. "From what I've seen in the Pensieve, he must be very powerful, but my impression is that he seems to be a nice boy in spite of having been raised by the Dark Lord. Nevertheless, right now, he seems to be unable to handle a real family. He's still just trying to come to terms with his dimension travel."

"So there's nothing that we can do?" Lily asked, sadly.

Severus remained pensive for a moment, before he suggested, "Maybe I could take Ferdinand with me one day. Maybe he'd be more ready to open up to a brother who is about the same age as himself."

"Would you do that?" Lily asked, hope written on her tear-stricken face.

Severus gave her a sharp look. "I can only try, and only if Ferdinand is willing to go to see his brother, but I can't promise that it'll go well. If not, I'll bring Ferdinand back here right away."

"Thank you, Severus," Lily replied, feeling very much consoled by her friend's kind offer, which gave her new hope.

HP

To Harry's disappointment, all his attempts to manipulate the cube, so that it would enable him to return home, remained unfruitful. However, on New Year's Eve, he became very much distracted from the matter.

Like every other Saturday night, the Death Eaters planned an attack on the family of a muggleborn child. Draco was never allowed to participate in the raids, however, knowing from his memories that Harry had taken part in the attacks ever since his sixth birthday, the Malfoys hesitantly allowed him to accompany the Death Eaters.

Together with eight Death Eaters, Harry travelled to the muggle home by Portkey. However, as soon as they arrived and he tried to make out his surroundings in the dark, he inwardly groaned, as an idea of Déjà vu crossed his mind. 'Hermione's home,' he realised in shock. Knowing that he did not have time to further hesitate, he made his way straight to where he remembered the girl's room to be, casting the invisible charm on himself as he went.

"Hermione," he hissed, as he rushed into the girl's room. "Come, we must be quick," he added, already grabbing the girl's arm to apparate themselves outside.

An instant later, he found himself on the other side of the street, still holding on to Hermione's arm.

"Who are you, and what are you doing to me? I'm freezing," the girl complained. "Where are you? Why are you invisible? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered back. "I'm Harry. Death Eaters are just attacking your home, and I only came to save you. I'm sorry. Let me cast a warming charm at you." He released the girl's arm for a moment to reach for his wand and quickly whispered the incantation.

"Oh, that's much better, thanks a lot," Hermione said in apparent confusion. "What are they doing in my house though? Can you save my parents, too, please?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but there was only just time to save you," Harry replied. "I always accompany them to save the children. I'm very sorry. You know about magic, don't you?" he then asked, not sure if everything was the same in this dimension.

"Yes, I'm attending the Hogwarts primary school," Hermione replied, warily. "I suppose you're a wizard then."

Seeing that her parents' house just burst into flames, Harry hugged the girl and said, "I'm really sorry for you, but I have to go now. Can't let them now that I saved you. Maybe I'll meet you at Hogwarts in September. You wait here until the Aurors arrive, which should be quick now."

HP

Even if she could not see the boy, who had been so kind as to save her life, Hermione could feel the lack of his presence, when he apparated away. 'Did he say his name was Harry?' she wondered, feeling very confused, before realisation set in about her parents' fate. 'No one saved them,' she thought, horrified, just when she saw the Aurors pop up all around the ruins of her home.

She hesitantly made her way over to where a pink haired lady in Auror robes was assessing the surroundings.

"Hello," she addressed the Auror. "This is my parents' house. Can you…" With that, she could not help bursting into tears.

"Oh Merlin," the Auror muttered. "How did you manage to escape them? Is anyone still in the house?"

"My parents," Hermione replied, sobbing. "A boy came to rescue me, but he said he couldn't help my parents, only children."

"Tonks?" one of the woman's colleagues turned around to view the scene.

"Her parents were still in the house," Tonks replied in a grave voice.

"Are you a witch?" the Auror asked Hermione, who nodded. "Take her to Hogwarts then," he instructed Tonks.

"All right," Tonks agreed, turning back to Hermione. "Let me take you to Hogwarts. It's too cold for you to stay outside, and I'll come and inform you as soon as I know more."

Not even waiting for Hermione's approval, she apparated both of them to Hogsmeade, motioning the girl to walk with her towards the castle.

"We can use my Portkey to the Hogwarts primary school," Hermione said, revealing the pendant, which she was always wearing on her necklace, from under her pyjamas.

"Oh, that's good," Tonks agreed, and quickly grabbed the pendant, before Hermione activated it to take them to the entrance hall of the primary school, from where they could simply step through the connecting door into the main castle.

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. "Please let us in. It's an emergency. Her family home was just attacked by Death Eaters," Tonks told the gargoyle that for once opened to let them through without protest.

HP

Harry was deep in thoughts, when he returned home to his room at Malfoy Manor. _'I just rescued Hermione the second time,'_ he thought in disbelief. _'Even the last time, I already knew that there was something special about her. Still, it's strange,'_ he mused, as he went to bed, knowing that he would barely be able to sleep over the images of her parents' burning house at the front of his mind – just like the last time.

By the time he woke up on New Year's morning, the image was still at the forefront of his mind, However, even knowing that Hermione had lost everything that was dear to her last night, he could not help feeling as if he had just gained a friend. _'Oh well, she doesn't know how well I know her,'_ he reminded himself, as he readied himself for the day, unaware that it would bring a huge distraction from the events of the previous night.

 _tbc?_

 _Happy New Year to my readers and especially to the kind reviewers!_

 _My wish for the new year is that people go back to reviewing and feeding my muse. Recently, only 1 percent of the people who read a chapter was kind enough to review, which made me very sad. If you like my stories, don't complain if I stop posting here. You know why..._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly OOC. Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

After breakfast, Lucius informed Draco and Harry that their godfather was going to visit them shortly.

"Oh, that's cool," Draco acknowledged, and Harry smiled in agreement.

"Draco, does Uncle Severus ever teach you potions in this dimension?" Harry enquired. He had always taken great interest in the brewing, and his own Uncle Severus had assured him that he was already capable of brewing OWL level concoctions.

"Very occasionally," Draco admitted. "It doesn't really belong to my favourite ways of spending the day though."

"Oh okay," Harry said in understanding, trying to supress all disappointment.

"Harry," Narcissa spoke up, smiling at the boy. "If you like to brew potions, you can just ask Severus if he's willing to teach you, whenever he has time."

Harry nodded, feeling very much reassured. "In my old time, he often allowed me to help him complete the stock for the hospital wing. I'll ask him if I can help him again in this time."

"Of course," Lucius agreed, smiling, just when the fireplace flared.

A moment later, Severus stepped out of the fireplace together with a boy, who seemed to be a little younger than Draco and Harry.

"Good morning Draco and Harry and Happy New Year," their godfather greeted them, before he introduced his companion. "This is Ferdinand Potter, and he wanted to visit with the two of you for a while."

"P… Potter as in… Harry's brother?" Draco enquired in spite of knowing the Potter clan as well as he knew any other pureblood family.

Harry merely stared at the boy. Somehow, as much as he despised the Potters, without even having met them, he could not tear his eyes away from the boy, who looked very much like himself, even if he had brown eyes.

"Hi Harry, I'm Ferdinand," the boy finally introduced himself, stepping right over to Harry.

"Hi," Harry replied, shortly, even if not in an unfriendly tone.

"I'm sorry if I came uninvited," Ferdinand continued, "but when I heard that my brother was alive, I just wanted nothing more than to meet you. I'm so happy that you're here in this dimension now."

Harry shrugged, unsure at what to reply. On the one hand, he could not prevent himself from immediately liking his younger brother, but on the other hand, he knew very well that the Potters were one of the light families, those who had always opposed his father.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "But I'm Lord Voldemort's son, and I can't associate with families from the light side, blood traitors and such."

"But Harry," Ferdinand contradicted, "I think that it's not important on which side our parents are. I like you, and I want you in my life. That's all that counts for me."

"Thanks," Harry replied, unable to deny that he felt happy at his brother's kind words. "Let me think about it."

"Are you interested in Quidditch?" Draco spoke up, giving Ferdinand a questioning look.

"I love to play," the younger boy replied, eagerly. "I'm a Chaser on the Hogwarts primary school's Quidditch team."

 _'_ _The Hogwarts primary school,'_ Harry thought. _'It's the second time that I hear about it.'_ He was immediately reminded of Hermione and her predicament. "Do you know Hermione?" he blurted out, before he could keep himself from asking.

"Yes. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters last night, and she's staying at Hogwarts for the time being," Ferdinand replied, seemingly sad. "I hope that one of the teachers will agree to become her guardian. She's really nice." Looking at Harry, he suddenly asked, "Why do you know her?"

"I don't know her," Harry corrected him. "I only heard by chance that her house was attacked last night." Turning to Draco, he confirmed, "You're not attending the primary school, are you?"

"Nope," Draco informed him. "I preferred to be taught by Mum."

"Now, why don't the three of you go flying for a while?" Severus, who had been quietly following their conversation, suggested, and Harry hesitantly agreed, when Draco and Ferdinand were all for it.

HP

The three children spent the rest of the morning flying through the huge park belonging to Malfoy Manor. When Draco produced a Snitch from one of his robe pockets, the others were delighted, and the three boys proceeded to play Seeker Scrimmages – much to Harry's pleasure. When Dobby came to call them for lunch, Harry had won eight out of eight Seeker Scrimmages, and Ferdinand was full of amazement for his brother's skill.

HP

Right after lunch, the Potions Master returned to Hogwarts together with Ferdinand, stating that he had promised Lily Potter to bring her son back before three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Harry, it was great to get to know you," Ferdinand told his brother. "Please consider coming to live with us – or at least to meet Mum and Dad. They're great parents, and I'm sure Lissy would also be delighted to have you in her life."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied, darkly. "It was good to meet you though. Are you capable of telepathy?"

"No." Ferdinand shook his head. "May I owl you?"

Harry remained quiet for a moment, before he gave his brother a sharp nod. "All right."

HP

Later in the afternoon, Severus returned to speak with Harry.

"I hope that you're not very upset at me for bringing your brother here," he apologized, slightly inclining his head.

"It's all right," Harry replied, uncomfortably. "Excuse me, sir, but would you be willing to teach me?" he then quickly changed the topic, only to add, "In my own dimension, you always allowed me to assist you in the lab brewing potions for the hospital wing."

The Potions Master quirked an eyebrow in silent question, before the conversation turned to the recipes that Harry already knew and was able to brew without assistance. In the end, they agreed that Harry should visit his godfather at Hogwarts right after breakfast the following morning.

"I trust that you won't try to make me meet any members of my so-called family while I'm at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, just to be sure, before the Potions Master stepped into the fireplace.

"I promise," he could hear his godfather respond, before the flames engulfed him.

HP

During the following week before classes commenced again, Harry spent every morning at Hogwarts assisting his godfather in his private lab. The professor seemed extremely pleased with Harry's capabilities and was glad to have found such a wonderful assistant. Severus was not really fond of people, and it had taken a long time for him to get used to the Marauders being his colleagues. However, Harry's presence did not bother him at all. In fact, it was very much like being together with Lily, although he would have bitten his tongue before admitting that fact to Harry, who still wanted nothing to do with his birth family.

When they finished the complete stock for the hospital wing a few days before the end of the holidays, Severus invited Harry for tea in the living room of his private quarters.

"This is Cicero, my personal elf," he introduced the elf to him, when he brought tea and sandwiches.

"Hi Cicero," Harry said, smiling, causing the elf to bow deeply.

"Harry, there's something that I'd like you to consider," Severus began to speak, once Cicero had popped away. "When you're going to be a first-year in summer, I could make you my student assistant. I've never taken one before, but if you'd be willing to work together, I'd be happy to hire you."

Harry stared at his godfather in surprise. "A student assistant?" he repeated, when a thought crossed his mind. "Oh well, I haven't really decided if I should attend Hogwarts at all," he replied, sighing.

"Is it because of your family?" Severus enquired, calmly.

"Yes," Harry replied, simply, glad that his godfather seemed to understand him without many words, just like it had been in his own world.

"It's the best education you can get," Severus said, quietly. "I'd recommend it, even if you have to endure the presence of your birth parents and official godfathers in so many classes."

"What are they teaching?" Harry could not help asking.

"Your mother is the Charms professor, your father teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Black, who – as far as I recall – was officially your godfather, teaches History of Magic, and their other best friend, Remus Lupin is the Care of Magical Creatures professor," his godfather supplied.

"Is there no curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's position?" Harry asked with interest. "My father told me that he had cursed the position, oh well, at least in my dimension, so that no professor would be able to remain on the position longer than a year."

To his surprise, Severus chuckled. "Yes, he did that here as well, however, as you might or might not know, your father is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. As relatives of two of the four founders, they're capable of speaking with the castle, which you, by the way, should be able to do as well. Anyway, they asked Hogwarts to lift the curse, before your father took up the position, and Hogwarts agreed and cleared it for him."

 _'_ _Wow,'_ Harry thought, feeling quite impressed. "Uncle Severus," he spoke up, thoughtfully, "I don't know yet if I'm going to decide to attend Hogwarts, but if I do so, I'd love to become your student assistant. I really love to brew."

"Very well, Harry," Severus replied with a small smile playing on his lips. "Please let me know when you've made a decision. If you wish to talk about it in order to be able to decide, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, feeling very grateful towards the man, who was only unofficially his godfather in this world.

HP

During the following months, the Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, continued to attack the families of muggleborn wizards and witches every Friday and Saturday night, and Harry continued saving the children. Often, they went to places, which he already knew from his old dimension, but just like before, he never spoke with the children but merely took them to safety.

Just like before, the Daily Prophet picked up the topic of the strange unknown person who attended Death Eater raids and always rescued the children. The Ministry of Magic went so far as to offer the person Guest Auror status if he showed himself to the Ministry and promised that he would not be prosecuted for being part of the Death Eaters.

Harry merely grinned upon reading these articles on a weekly basis. _'Thank Merlin no one knows that it's me,'_ he thought, glad that the Death Eaters never seemed to suspect him, even if they were supposed to wonder who was betraying them. _'Well, I'm not really betraying them,'_ he told himself. _'I made the deal with Father to never attack children – even if that doesn't explicitly mean to rescue them,'_ he thought in amusement.

HP

It was at the end of May, when the Death Eaters attacked the village of Hogsmeade during the Hogwarts students' Hogsmeade visit, that Harry almost happened to blow his cover.

 _tbc... (only if there is interest)_

 _Thanks a lot to the kind readers who fed my muse with their kind comments for the previous chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly OOC. Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

While so far, the Death Eaters had contented themselves attacking the homes of muggleborns, one Friday in May, they suddenly decided to attack Hogsmeade.

"Tomorrow morning, he students will be in the village at ten o'clock at the latest, so that's when we're going to strike," Lucius Malfoy informed his fellow Death Eaters.

 _'Oh, that's why he didn't invite Uncle Severus for tonight's meeting,'_ Harry realised. _'He doesn't want him to know about it in advance and warn the headmaster.'_

Only later, when he was lying in bed, a sudden thought crossed his mind. _'Maybe I should warn Ferdinand to not go to Hogsmeade. I wouldn't want him to get hurt, and there's no guarantee that I'll be able to help anyone.'_

He almost decided to telepathically contact his brother, when he recalled that Ferdinand was younger than himself and not even a Hogwarts student yet _. 'Ah, thank Merlin I didn't contact him,'_ he thought in relief. _'I should have thought about that earlier instead of unnecessarily worrying.'_

HP

As usual, Harry joined the Death Eaters to get to the site of the attack by Portkey, before he turned himself invisible and assessed the scene. _'I don't know why they want to attack here,'_ he thought in confusion. _'I can understand the muggleborn families, even if I think that we should just leave them in peace, but I don't see any reason to attack the village here. No one here did anything to them, let alone to Father.'_

He decided to just remain in the back and observe the battle, resolving to only interfere if he had to save a child.

Watching the Death Eaters fight the shop owners along the main street, Harry almost regretted that he had come to Hogsmeade at all, when he observed how a group of five Death Eaters began to attack two students, who were peacefully wandering along the street.

He quickly apparated closer to the scene and, realising that the five Death Eaters were repeatedly casting nasty, dark curses at the two boys, which would kill them if he did not interfere, he quickly jumped behind the boys, so that he could grab one arm of each of them in order to rescue them.

Just when he readied himself to apparate and thought _'To the hospital wing at Hogwarts,'_ his left shoulder exploded in pain. However, he did not waver at his disposition and quickly brought the students to safety. An instant later, they found themselves on the floor of the hospital wing.

"What was that?" one of the students asked the other. "How did we come here?"

"I don't have a clue, but it hurts," the other replied, groaning. "I only know that it should be impossible to apparate right into Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied in a small voice, unconsciously letting out a moan at the overwhelming the pain in his shoulder.

"Who are you? Are you hurt as well?" one of the students enquired, just when the healer headed over to them in a fast pace.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Wood, what happened to you?" she asked, eyeing the students' obvious injuries in apparent disbelief.

"Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade," one of the students replied, pointing out that someone, who seemed to be invisible but apparently in pain, had apparated them right from the scene to Hogwarts.

"Very well, both of you make yourself comfortable on a bed, and you, Mr. Invisible, please either make yourself visible or wait here until I'm finished with these two, so that I can look after you."

"All right," Harry replied in a small voice, knowing that he needed help. ' _I can't show them what I look like,'_ he thought. _'They'd know immediately who I am. But the healer won't be able to heal my shoulder like this.'_ He took a few steps in the direction of the healer's office, where he could lean against a wall, trying to not panic, while his thoughts went haywire. _'Oh,'_ he suddenly thought, _'as a healer, she should be bound to a healer's oath. I'll ask her, and if it's safe that she won't give me out to anyone, I can make myself visible, when no one else is around.'_

Finally, the healer came towards the spot, where Harry had arrived with the two boys, and Harry saw that both boys seemed to be fast asleep in their respective beds.

"Now, first of all, thank you for saving their lives," the healer told him. "They'll both be all right over time, thanks to you. Now, it's your turn. Please make yourself visible and let me heal you."

"Excuse me, but can you promise me that you won't tell anyone about me?" Harry asked in a soft voice, causing the healer to stare in his direction in apparent surprise.

"I'm a healer, I'm Poppy Pomfrey by the way in case we haven't met before, and I'm bound by my healer's oath to keep my patients' secrets to myself. I assure you that I won't give you out to anyone," the kind, older lady promised in a gentle voice.

"All right, thank you, Madame," Harry replied and slowly made himself visible, causing the healer to stare at him in disbelief.

"Come with me," she instructed him in a no-nonsense voice and led him through her office into what seemed to be her private quarters, where she motioned him into a bed. "This is the guest room in my private quarters, so you don't have to fear that anyone will walk in," she said in a soothing voice, before she turned into healer's mode and waved her wand over him multiple times.

A sharp pain shot through his shoulder, before the pain vanished altogether. "There you are," the healer said, smiling, as she handed him a phial. "Drink up. I'll prevent your shoulder from getting infected. Now, will you tell me what you were doing in Hogsmeade and how you came across Messrs. Weasley and Wood?"

"Do you know who I am?" Harry enquired.

"I've heard about you," Pomfrey admitted. "Your birth parents are quite desperate. I've also heard from your unofficial godfather that you're extremely proficient at brewing potions and that he hopes that you'll assist him again like during the Christmas holidays."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "The Death Eaters usually want me to participate in their raids," he admitted, "but I only always accompany them in order to save the children."

"That's you!" Pomfrey blurted out in apparent excitement. "They were looking for you in the Daily Prophet. I think they're almost ready to award you the Order of Merlin for saving all the children, which you rescued."

Harry chuckled. "I don't want anyone to know that it's me who does this," he informed the healer. "Thank you very much for healing me, but now I have to return to Hogsmeade, before the Death Eaters miss me."

"Harry," Pomfrey said, while he slowly got up, shooting her a grateful look for not only healing him but also mending his torn robes, "will you decide to attend Hogwarts from the next school year onwards? I'd be very happy to have you here, and if there's anything that I can help you with, just come to see me. I'll never forget that you saved so many students' lives."

"Thank you, Madame," Harry replied, as he readied himself to apparate.

"Harry, wait," Pomfrey stopped him. "You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts. I don't know how you managed earlier, but…"

She trailed off, when Harry chuckled. "I can," he reassured her. "I can, because I'm the heir of all four founders. I'm the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw through my birth father and the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff because of a bonding spell which Lord Voldemort cast at me when I was a baby." With that, he quickly apparated back to Hogsmeade, turning himself invisible as he went.

HP

Thirty minutes later, Poppy Pomfrey had to defend herself not only against the parents of Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley but also against the headmaster. "I'm sorry, but the boys' saviour asked me to keep his identity a secret, and since I'm bound to my healer's oath, I can't tell you who rescued them.

"But he or she saved Percy's life, and we want to at least be able to thank them for what they did," Mrs. Weasley said, slowly raising her voice in an unpleasant way.

"The Weasley family owes him a life debt," Arthur for once approved his wife's rant, causing the Woods to nod their agreement.

"Poppy," Dumbledore asked in a calm voice, "was it a Hogwarts student?"

"No," Poppy replied and smirked, thinking, _'And even if it was, I wouldn't tell you, Albus.'_

HP

When Harry returned to Hogsmeade, the fight was still in full swing. He observed for a moment how a small group of Death Eaters were fighting two men, 'Probably professors,' when a sudden thought crossed his mind. _'One of the men is the spitting image of Ferdinand,'_ he realised, only to add, ' _and myself. He must be my birth father.'_

With a combination of disgust and interest, he watched how the two men were keeping themselves against six Death Eaters, before he continued to walk along the main street to see if any other students were in trouble. Not feeling energetic enough to apparate anyone else away from the village, he contented himself to cast a series of stunning spells in a fast pace at a couple of Death Eaters who were randomly attacking children, making the students look around to thank their invisible rescuer in vain.

After a while, he returned to the scene, where his birthfather and his colleague were still fighting four of the Death Eaters with the two others lying on the ground, unmoving. _'They're not bad,'_ he thought, still torn between annoyance and curiosity. Knowing that at one stage, he had to make himself visible and show the Death Eaters that he was with them, he cancelled his charms and cast two quick stunners at the teachers, who could not help but stare at him with apparent surprise and even shock until it was too late.

 _'I guess they recognised me,'_ Harry thought in amusement.

"Thanks, Dark Prince," one of the Death Eaters told him in obvious relief. "Potter and Black are really tough."

"You're welcome," Harry replied, smiling, while his thoughts went haywire. _'Black,'_ he thought, ' _where have I heard that name before?_ ' It took a moment, before he recalled, _'Oh right, that's what Ferdi told me to be our godfather.'_ Stepping over to the two men, he looked at them in disgust, before an idea crossed his mind. Training his wand at the professors, he cast a spell that made them hover upside-down in the air, before he added a charm that made his victims move along the main street towards the Hogwarts gates.

 _'Oh well, that was fun,'_ he thought, as he finally apparated home, realising that the Death Eaters seemed to have left already.

HP

The invisible saviour who had at least saved two students' lives and had rescued dozens of students from Death Eaters' attacks as well as the boy who had attacked and ridiculed two of the most popular professors quickly became the topic of the weekend at Hogwarts. The teachers had only been released from their predicament by the help of the head girl and head boy in front of the entrance doors to Hogwarts, while more or less the whole student body was watching the scene with interest.

"That was Harry," James told his wife, who stared at him in shock.

"James, are you really sure? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Absolutely certain," Sirius spoke up. "He probably did it to support the Death Eaters. Six of them were attacking us, and after quite some time, we only managed to bring two of them down. They were really good."

"Maybe he didn't know who you were," Ferdinand spoke up in a faint attempt to prove his brother at least innocent of willingly harming their father.

Sirius let out a snort. "Even if he might not have known me, your father is the spitting image not only of you but also of Harry. He must have known, especially since he has met you before."

"Of course he knew," Lily spoke up, her voice laced with disbelief, disappointment and anger.

"He didn't physically harm you though, and he ended your fight with the Death Eaters, who possibly could have really hurt you otherwise," Ferdinand voiced his opinion.

Lily could not help smiling. "You really like your brother, don't you, Ferdi?"

"He's amazing," Ferdinand replied, grinning, before he headed to his room to write a letter to Harry.

HP

The response came only after Ferdinand had already gone to bed, and Lily hesitantly took the parchment from the black raven, letting out a gasp as her eyes fell onto the few words scribbled onto it.

 _'Hi Ferdi,  
_ _Because I could and because they're not family but enemies.  
_ _Greetings  
_ _The Dark Prince'_

* * *

 _Thanks to the kind readers who commented on the previous chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly OOC. Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk inwardly groaning at the idea of discussing Harry Potter with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"My Aurors told me that a boy who looked like James Potter was at Hogsmeade fighting together with the Death Eaters," Fudge said, indignantly, giving him a sharp look. "As far as I know, Ferdinand Potter is only ten years old. Is he a Death Eater at such a young age?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore huffed, trying hard to remain calm with the annoying minister. "Ferdinand Potter was here at Hogwarts together with his mother and sister during the Hogsmeade visit. That must have been his older brother Harry."

"Harry Potter is supposed to have died at the age of one," the minister contradicted, giving Dumbledore a sharp look.

"Yes yes, that we all know," Albus agreed, inwardly sighing. "It has come to my attention, however, that another Harry Potter from a different dimension has by chance come to our world. He was not raised by his family, however, as they died at the hands of Voldemort, when he was a baby. Instead, he grew up as Voldemort's son, and it seems that he is fighting with the Death Eaters. However," he held his hand up to prevent the minister from speaking, "he did not harm anyone. On the contrary, some people believe that he, in fact, saved his birth father's and his godfather's lives by stunning them, before the Death Eaters could kill them."

"I want to question that brat under Veritaserum," Fudge growled. "We can't allow Death Eaters to run around as they please, especially considering the continuing attacks on the families of muggleborns."

"I can't tell you where he's residing, Cornelius. I'm sorry," Albus lied, completely trusting his Potions Master's assessment that Harry was not running around killing people.

HP

"It's really quiet here," Hermione whispered to Ferdinand, who was sitting next to the girl at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. It was the first day of the summer holidays, and – apart from the adults – only Hermione, Ferdi and Lissy had remained in the castle.

"That's true," Ferdinand full heartedly agreed. "I'm glad to have you here now though," he added, smirking.

After her parents had been murdered by Death Eaters a few months ago, Professor McGonagall had become Hermione's guardian, and the girl had taken permanent residence in the castle, just like Ferdi and Lissy.

"From September onwards, my brother Harry will probably come to Hogwarts," Ferdinand told her, only to add, "Oh well, at least I hope very much that he'll decide to attend Hogwarts."

Hermione cast the boy a confused look. "Why isn't he living together with you anyway, if he's your brother?"

"He was taken away from us when he was a baby, and he was raised by You-Know-Who," Ferdinand explained.

"But," Hermione shot him an incredulous look, "Harry Potter was killed as a baby, and he managed to vanquish Voldemort when he died," she corrected the younger boy in a firm voice.

"Yeah, that's true," Ferdinand agreed, sounding impatient, "but this Harry grew up in a different dimension, where our parents died and Voldemort took him and raised him. He still believes that Voldemort was his father and our parents were blood traitors, although he hasn't met them yet."

"Have you met him?" Hermione enquired in a soft voice.

"I have," Ferdinand replied, sounding enthusiastic. "He's just brilliant, and he saved my father and godfather from Death Eaters in Hogsmeade the other day. Even if he ridiculed them afterwards," he admitted, chuckling.

 _'Harry,'_ Hermione thought, as she remembered the cold winter's night that had changed her life completely. ' _Could it be?_ ' However, she quickly dismissed the idea. _'Harry is not a rare name, and I'm not really sure if he said that his name was Harry at all,'_ she mused.

HP

Like during the Christmas holidays, Harry spent every morning in the summer assisting his godfather with the brewing of potions for the hospital wing.

One day, when they had lunch together in the Potions Master's private quarters, Severus asked him, "Have you decided if you're going to attend Hogwarts?"

"I don't want to, but I must," Harry replied in a subdued voice. Seeing his godfather quirk an eyebrow in silent question, he explained, "Since Dad is my guardian, he decided that I should attend Hogwarts together with Draco."

"Dad as in Lucius Malfoy?" Severus enquired, causing Harry to nod. "Harry," his godfather continued, slowly, "I believe that it's the best for you to attend school. I know that you want nothing to do with your birth parents, but you only have to meet them in class, where they won't be able to speak with you on a private basis, especially if you don't want it."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Oh well, at least you and Draco will be here as well," he replied, feeling slightly consoled by his godfather's reaction. "I'd like to become your student assistant then if your offer still stands," he added with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Of course, Harry. I'll be very happy to rely on your assistance," Severus replied in a firm voice. "I'll inform the headmaster later today."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, as he rose from his chair and readied himself to leave. "Thank you for lunch, sir. It was delicious," he added, inwardly looking forward to the meals at Hogwarts, knowing that the Hogwarts elves seemed to be brilliant cooks.

"Bye Harry, thanks for your assistance, and I'll see you tomorrow," Severus said, giving Harry a surprised look, when he headed for the entrance door instead of the fireplace.

"I'm going to meet Ferdinand in the Room of Requirement, whatever that is," Harry explained, smirking, before he deillusioned himself and left into the dungeon corridor to head to the seventh floor.

HP

When he arrived on the spot, where Ferdinand had described the room to be, he found an open door and entered the room, ending the invisibility charm as he went. However, before he could even admire the room, he realised that Ferdinand was not alone. He was together with Hermione and a little girl.

"Ferdinand, what does this mean?" he asked in a sharp voice.

"Oh, hi Harry, these are Hermione and Lissy. They wanted to meet you," Ferdinand replied, smiling happily at the sight of his big brother.

"Sorry Ferdi, but I only agreed to meet with you, and you alone," Harry replied in a strict voice. "I'm leaving."

With that, he turned around and left the room, completely ignoring Ferdinand's protests.

HP

 _'How dare he bring others to our appointment?'_ he thought, angrily, not even properly registering let alone caring who the girls were. _'He should know better than that.'_ Re-casting the charm to keep himself invisible, he walked downstairs, when a sudden idea crossed his mind. _'I could use the chance to explore Hogwarts a bit. I need some hiding spot for when I'm a student here,_ ' he thought.

Knowing that he would not be missed at home, because Narcissa had taken Draco to see the Parkinsons, from where they would not be back before dinner time, Harry spent the afternoon thoroughly examining Hogwarts. He explored the Astronomy tower, thoroughly inspected the library and walked through many corridors, even unused ones, which he quickly cleared from the dust with a cleaning spell. However, after a few hours of walking through the castle, which was extremely quiet in the middle of the summer holidays, he still had not found any of the four houses.

 _'I wonder where the entrances to the houses are,'_ he thought. His father and Lucius had told him and Draco a lot about Slytherin house, and he could not wait to get a glimpse at least at the common room. It was almost time for him to return home, when he found himself in front of a door with the inscription ' _Hospital wing'_.

 _'Oh, I could ask Madam Pomfrey,'_ he thought, recalling that the kind witch had offered that he could come to see her if he had a question, when he suddenly heard fast steps coming from behind. He quickly crossed the corridor to not collide with whoever was approaching, only to realise that it was an old, stern looking witch dressed in burgundy robes. _'Maybe McGonagall,'_ he thought, having heard about the witch, who had already been a professor when Lucius and Narcissa were students. To his disappointment, she walked straight into the hospital wing, which annulled his option of speaking with Madam Pomfrey.

Casting a cleaning spell at the corridor in front of him, Harry slowly continued to walk ahead for a little while, before he noticed something strange on the right-hand side. On the first view, it simply looked like a large copperplate emblem, consisting of the symbol of Hogwarts, which covered all the way up to the ceiling. Only on the second glance, he realised that part of the Hogwarts crest was missing. _'It's a hole, and it looks like an entrance to somewhere,'_ he thought in surprise, somehow strangely feeling drawn to the black opening by an invisible force.

Harry hesitantly ducked into the hole and entered what seemed to be a large living room. From the form, it looked a bit similar to Severus' living room, which was built around a large fireplace and surrounded by bookshelves, however, this room was much more old-fashioned than the one of the Potions professor.

 _'Where am I?'_ Harry wondered, just when a voice spoke to him from behind.

HP

"Professor Snape has been teaching Harry Potions?" Lily asked, incredulously, looking at the three children, who were sitting opposite of her at the sole table that replaced the house tables in the Great Hall during the summer holidays.

"Yes, and Harry and I agreed to meet right after lunch this afternoon," Ferdinand continued his tirade, "but when I brought Hermione and Lissy with me, he just left without even talking to us."

"He seemed pretty much upset," Hermione added, giving Lily a questioning look.

"Severus, is that so?" the headmaster spoke up in apparent surprise. "Have you been teaching Harry here at Hogwarts?"

The Potions Master smirked. "He's very adept at brewing, and while I've been occasionally teaching him, he's rather been assisting me with the brewing of potions for the hospital wing. He already assisted me during the Christmas holidays, and I was about to speak with you about making him my student assistant from the upcoming school year onwards."

Ignoring his colleagues' gasp, Dumbledore enquired, "You're going to have a first-year as student assistant?"

"If there's no rule against it," Severus replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, there isn't," Dumbledore confirmed, shortly.

"In that case, I intend to do so, and Harry already agreed with my plan," Severus explained.

Lily was just about to protest, when Poppy, who was sitting on her left side, spoke up.

"I second Severus' request, and although I've only met Harry once, I can very well recommend him as a student assistant from a merely personal point of view. He's a very gentle, young man," Poppy spoke up, causing everyone but Severus to stare at the healer in apparent surprise.

"Very well then, please ask him if he wishes to be paid for his work or if he prefers privileges," the headmaster replied, a seemingly contented smile playing on his lips.

"He told me that he prefers to be paid for his work, as he is unable to access his own Gringotts account, which remained in the other dimension," Severus informed the headmaster, who nodded in understanding.

"Excuse me," Lily spoke up, feeling very much upset. "I take it that it's my son you're talking about. He doesn't need to work for money."

"Exactly," James agreed. "We're going to see to all his needs once he comes to Hogwarts."

"Mum, Dad," Ferdinand spoke up, groaning. "Do you think he'd want that? The last thing I heard was that he wants nothing to do with you. Why else would he have run away, when I brought Lissy and Mione earlier?"

"He doesn't have any problem whatsoever with you it seems though, right Ferdi?" Sirius addressed the boy.

"I suppose that I'm really lucky," Ferdinand replied, smiling at his godfather.

"Oh well, then I've an idea," Sirius announced, grinning broadly.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly OOC. Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

"It's about time for you to come to see us," a male voice addressed Harry, sounding very grumpy.

"Ah Salazar, leave the boy in peace. At least he's come now," a female voice added.

When Harry turned around to view the source of the voices, he found himself looking straight at a life size portrait of four people, two men and two women.

"Are you the founders of Hogwarts?" he blurted out in recognition.

"At least you know that," a second male voice replied, before the man speaking introduced himself as Godric Gryffindor. "These are my colleagues, Rowena, Helga and Salazar," he added.

"Excuse me Professors, but this is my first real visit to Hogwarts," Harry explained, wearily. "I didn't even know about the existence of this place let alone that I was supposed to come here. I'm not even a student here yet."

"We know that," the woman who had been introduced as Rowena replied in a gentle voice. "We're just very excited to meet you, because you're so far the sole heir of all four of us."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon speaking with the founders about his dimension travel, his family as well as his birth family and about his studies. In the end, the founders instructed him to come to visit them at least once a week for a few hours, so that they could teach him what they deemed necessary for him to know.

Harry agreed, even if he was extremely astonished as to why the founders were taking such an interest in him.

 _'Yes, they said I'm the first heir of all of them and as such the owner of Hogwarts, but still,'_ he mused, when he was back in his own room at Malfoy Manor later in the evening. The thought _'As the owner of Hogwarts, I should even be able to dismiss professors'_ crossed his mind, and he chuckled in amusement at the idea of getting rid of his birth parents and godfathers. _'Oh well, I hope they're just going to leave me in peace,'_ he thought, as he readied himself to sleep.

HP

In the morning, Harry received a letter from Ferdinand, in which the boy apologized for bringing his sister and friend to their meeting and asked for a new appointment with Harry as soon as possible. _'There's something that I'd like to give to you,'_ he added, ending his letter.

Inwardly groaning at the prospect of his meddling brother giving anything to him, Harry agreed to meet the boy right after lunch the same day in the Room of Requirement. Heading to Hogwarts, he quickly excused himself from his godfather and apparated into the owlery, where he used a school owl to have his letter delivered, knowing that it would reach Ferdinand within minutes. He then returned straight to the Potions Master's rooms, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the indefinable stare, which he received from his godfather upon apparating right into his living room.

"You better don't let anyone know that you can apparate within Hogwarts, as you're the only person capable of doing so," Severus warned him, his lips slightly curled in apparent amusement.

"Oh I won't," Harry reassured him, inwardly chuckling at the idea of telling his godfather about the fact that he was the owner of Hogwarts. However, he dismissed it for another time. "I only told you, because as my godfather, you're family. I don't care if it's unofficial. Maybe I'll tell Ferdinand at some stage, but I still have to find out how trustworthy he is."

"Does Draco know?" Severus enquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "We didn't talk about it," he replied, evenly, before changing the topic. "All right now, what's on the list today?" he asked, brightly.

"Today, we must brew the Wolfsbane potion," Severus informed him, letting out a deep sigh.

"The Wolfsbane? What's that?" Harry enquired, certain to have never heard about it.

"It makes the werewolf keep his mind during the full moon," Severus explained, quirking an eyebrow in silent question.

Harry shrugged. "You've never told me about it before." He remained thoughtful before continuing, "I recall that we brewed a large batch of the wolvescure last summer though. Why don't we brew that and cure the werewolf instead of helping him keep his mind?"

"Do you know the recipe?" Severus asked, sharply, and Harry noticed that his godfather became uncharacteristically excited.

Harry sighed. "Well, I know the ingredients, but I'm not sure about the correct number of stirs and whatever." He walked through the connecting door into his godfather's office, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to list the ingredients. Sometimes, he was able to add ' _counter clockwise'_ , ' _let it simmer for an hour_ ' or ' _stir thirteen and a half times'_. After a few minutes of trying to remember, he finally handed the older wizard the skeleton of a potions recipe.

Severus immediately engrossed himself in studying the parchment, his eyes wide at the treasure in his hands.

Harry merely stood there, smiling as he observed his godfather's excitement that seemingly grew when the man began to fill the blanks in the text.

"Do you remember the complete time of the brewing process?" he suddenly asked.

"Three hours and thirty-eight minutes," Harry recalled, "and one batch was enough to cure thirty werewolves. They only need to take it once to be cured."

Finally, Severus took his eyes off the parchment. "Harry, I'm going to floo call Remus and ask him if he's willing to try the potion. Do you mind speaking with him if necessary?" Apparently noticing his hesitation, he added, "You understand that I have to tell him that I got the recipe from you, as there simply is no cure in our dimension."

"All right," Harry agreed, only to add, "We can't promise him that it works though, as I'm not sure about the complete recipe."

"I know," Severus replied, calmingly, and headed to the fireplace to contact his colleague.

HP

Five minutes later, Severus and Harry strode into the Potions Master's private lab and began brewing the wolvescure. While he prepared the ingredients and watched his godfather brew, Harry was suddenly sure that they were doing it correctly. They had brewed so many batches of the cure during the previous summer, that he was absolutely certain about the process, even if he had not been able to recall it before actually beginning to brew.

After exactly three hours and thirty-eight minutes, a dark brown liquid was simmering in the cauldron before them, and Harry waved his wand a couple of times to equally distribute the concoction into thirty small phials.

Harry was just about to leave the professor's rooms, seeing his godfather lean into the fireplace to summon his colleague, when Severus kept him back.

"Harry, I know that you probably don't want to meet Remus Lupin, but I'd still like you to remain here. In case something happens when he consumes the potion, I need you to confirm that it was not my intention to harm him, but that we merely tried to cure him from lycanthropy," he explained, causing Harry to nod in understanding.

"All right sir," he agreed and made himself comfortable on the sofa which had become his favourite spot in his godfather's private rooms.

HP

A few minutes later, a man with brown hair and a friendly smile came to visit. Harry was just about to greet the man, when he realised that his expression immediately turned enthusiastic upon spotting him. 'Oh, just leave me in peace,' he thought with a feeling of foreboding, when the visitor addressed him.

"Harry," he said with apparent enthusiasm, "I can't tell you how happy I am to finally be able to see you. Your parents…"

"My parents are not what you think," Harry interrupted the man in a cold voice, only to add, "If I'm not mistaken, you came here to take the wolvescure." He nodded towards the phial that was sitting on the table.

"Harry," Severus spoke up in a soft voice, apparently noticing his discomfort around his colleague, "are you aware of any side effects that the potion could have?"

"No sir, we never had any problems," Harry assured his godfather, impatiently observing how Remus Lupin downed the potion with apparent eagerness.

"Thank you both so very much for trying to cure me," he then said, tears welling in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Lupin. We hope that it'll work," Severus replied. "Nevertheless, you should spend the night in the Shrieking Shack, just to be sure."

"I'll do so," his colleague promised, before he took his leave, once again profusely thanking Severus and Harry, who merely exchanged a glance of pure annoyance before letting out a collective sigh of relief, when their guest left.

HP

'I just hope Ferdi learned from the last time and won't bring anyone else,' Harry thought, when he made his way to the Room of Requirement after a delightful lunch with his godfather.

He carefully peaked through the open door into the most comfortable looking room that was equipped with two sofas around a small, white table, on which tea and biscuits were waiting for them.

"Hi Ferdi," Harry greeted his brother, as he made himself visible and entered the room.

"Hi Harry," the younger boy returned the greeting with apparent enthusiasm. "I'm so happy to see you, and really sorry for bringing them with me the other time."

"It's all right," Harry replied in a soft voice. "Just don't do it again. You know that I don't want anything to do with your family."

"One of them wasn't our family," Ferdinand protested in an equally soft voice. "It was Hermione. She's a good friend, and she's going to be in your class once you come to Hogwarts as a student. I thought you knew her already." He gave Harry a questioning look.

"No, I don't know any students apart from Draco," Harry lied.

"Oh all right, I'm sorry then," Ferdinand replied, holding out a small key to his brother.

"What's that?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

Ferdinand let out a deep sigh. "Please don't blame me, Harry. It's not from me, but I've been instructed to give it to you."

"By whom?" Harry enquired, sharply.

"By our godfather, Sirius," Ferdinand admitted, causing a glare to appear on Harry's face.

"He's not my godfather, and whatever it is, I don't want it," he replied in a firm voice that was laced with anger.

"All right, I'll tell him," Ferdinand promised, only to add, "It's just that he made a Gringotts account for you, knowing that you couldn't bring your old account from your other dimension."

"That's very thoughtful of him, but I don't want it," Harry said in a firm voice. "You should know by now that I don't want anything to do with them."

"Yes, I know. Sorry Harry," Ferdinand replied, sighing. "I'll tell him." He pocketed the key and gave his brother an expectant look. "I heard that you tried to cure Uncle Remus from lycanthropy?" he then enquired.

Harry sighed. "Well, news definitely travel fast at Hogwarts," he commented before explaining about the wolvescure. "We only know for sure that it worked tomorrow morning."

"I know," Ferdi agreed with apparent excitement. "Dad said that if you succeeded in curing Uncle Remus, you and Professor Snape were definitely going to receive the Order of Merlin first class. He said that the first thing that the headmaster was going to do after hearing that Uncle Remus was cure would be to speak with the Minister of Magic to assure that you receive the Order of Merlin."

Harry groaned in annoyance. "Oh hell, I don't want such a thing," he said, letting out a deep sigh. _'I better keep away from the Ministry of Magic in any case, considering that I should already be known as the Dark Prince by now, especially after the attack on Hogsmeade in May,'_ he thought with a strange feeling of foreboding.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Due to the lack of interest in this story, I am not continuing it at this time - maybe at a later time. Right now, I am writing a Hermione centered story just for myself or maybe for my friends for the time being. Sorry to the few kind readers who took the time to feed my muse by their kind reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dark Lord's Son**  
 **by teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 _ **Warnings: Completely AU! Partly OOC. Partly dark!Harry**_

* * *

When Harry arrived in Severus' rooms the following morning, the professor's amused look was enough for him to know that they had managed to cure his colleague.

"We can probably prepare ourselves to spend lots of time brewing the cure I suppose," Harry spoke up, giving his godfather a questioning look.

Severus rolled his eyes before replying, "I've already informed the headmaster that we'll only be able to brew one batch every weekend, maybe two if we have time." He quirked an eyebrow in silent question, and Harry quietly agreed by nodding his head.

HP

As the first of September approached, Draco's apparent excitement of going to Hogwarts spread over to Harry, who thought of his becoming a student at the school with mixed feelings.

"Where do you think you're going to be sorted?" Draco enquired a few days before the big day.

"Slytherin of course," Harry replied, looking at his best friend and surrogate brother in surprise.

"Yeah, me too, although you don't know," Draco said, pensively, "considering that your birth father is the head of Gryffindor."

"Who cares?" Harry queried, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hopefully not the Sorting Hat," Draco replied, smirking.

HP

"Uncle Severus, is it possible to bribe the Sorting Hat?" Harry enquired, when he stepped into his godfather's living room the following morning, causing the older wizard to look at him with apparent amusement.

"Not that I know of," he replied, thoughtfully. "Why would you want to do such a thing?"

"I don't want to end up in bloody Gryffindor with Potter as my head of house," Harry replied, darkly, averting his eyes to view the pattern on the carpet.

"Harry," Severus said, sighing, "look at me." When the boy complied, he continued, "First of all, you'll do well in any house. Secondly, as my student assistant, I'm going to have a say about matters concerning you. Come to my office right after the last afternoon class on the first day of classes, so that we can fix a schedule for you to assist me. Considering that you're a first-year, you'll only be able to assist in the potions lab, so it'll mostly be in the evenings or after the afternoon classes. When, for example, anyone wants to assign you a detention, they have to clear it with me first. When you'll be in a higher year, I can as well have you teach first-year classes or such, provided that you have a free period to do so. Anyway, don't worry. No matter where you're going to be sorted, I'm here for you, and no one will be able to complain about me looking out for you, because you're my student assistant."

"Thank you, Uncle Severus," Harry replied, feeling very much consoled by his godfather's assurance.

HP

Too soon for Harry's liking, it was time for him and Draco to ready themselves for their first travel to Hogwarts as students. On the one hand, Harry was looking forward to become Severus' student assistant, but on the other hand, he was dreading having to meet his birth parents and their friends. ' _Well, they can't do anything to me, and I can always go to see Uncle Severus if I need him_ ,' he consoled himself, when he arrived on platform nine and three quarters together with Draco and their parents.

"Let's go and see if we can get a compartment together with the other Death Eater children," Draco whispered and – after being pulled in fierce hugs by Narcissa and Lucius – the boys ran off to board the Hogwarts Express. Luckily, they found Blaise sitting in a compartment just by himself and happily joined the boy, who was their friend, just like he had been in Harry's old dimension. Soon, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory and Millicent arrived, and the children spent the hours before they reached Hogsmeade chatting and laughing.

' _I just hope I'm going to be sorted into Slytherin together with everyone else_ ,' Harry thought, wondering if he should quickly pop into the founders' quarters and ask the castle for help. However, before he could unobtrusively leave his friends to put his idea into action, Draco pulled him into one of the boats that took the first-years across the lake to the castle.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself, thinking that even if he had visited Hogwarts so often before, he had never seen her as beautifully as from the lake. _'She's very pretty, and she's mine. I'm the owner,'_ he thought, suddenly feeling very happy at the thought of being able to live in his own castle.

 _'_ _I wonder if anyone knows that I own her,'_ he mused, when he followed his fellow first-years up a flight of stairs, where a stern, old witch was awaiting them. _'She must be McGonagall,'_ Harry thought in disdain, having heard a lot about the Gryffindor head from Voldemort. When the professor made them wait for a few minutes, Harry realised in surprise that most of his classmates seemed to know each other.

"We attended the Hogwarts primary school together," a girl with bushy-brown hair was just explaining to a red-headed boy, when Harry's eyes met hers. His heart made a little jump, as he realised, _'That's Hermione. Oh well, I knew that she'd be in my class,'_ he thought, unobtrusively watching the girl from the corners of his eyes. _'She seems really nice,'_ he thought, surprised at his feelings towards the girl, who was a mudblood after all.

HP

When he stood in the Great Hall in front of the high table, he could not help feeling extremely uncomfortable, as he noticed that his birth parents along with Professor Lupin and another teacher, whom he recalled having seen in Hogsmeade together with James Potter, were observing him with apparent enthusiasm. He glanced at the other side of the table, where Severus was sitting next to Madam Pomfrey, and both adults were smiling at him. After returning a small smile, he quickly averted his eyes.

 _'_ _I just hope I'll be able to talk to the Sorting Hat,'_ Harry mused, as he let his eyes wander around the Great Hall, following everyone's view upwards, as Hermione informed her classmates that the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky. When the Sorting Hat finally finished his song, Harry had not heard a single word of it, however, he did not care at all. ' _I should have changed my last name,'_ he suddenly realised, inwardly groaning at his own stupidity, while he observed Hermione becoming sorted into Gryffindor and Draco into Slytherin. _'I should have changed it to Riddle or at least Malfoy or whatever._ '

HP

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall finally called from her list, and Harry stepped forward, carefully ignoring the persons sitting at the high table. He hesitantly sat on the stool, allowing the professor to place the Hat onto his head.

Just when he realised that the Hat's brim was large enough to completely cover his eyes turning his surroundings black, a small voice penetrated his mind.

'Hmm, what am I going to do with you? As the owner of Hogwarts, you'd fit everywhere.'

'Please not Gryffindor,' Harry thought back. 'I'd like to be in Slytherin, especially as I'm going to be Professor Snape's student assistant. Please put me into Slytherin.'

'Hmmm, you'd do well in Gryffindor, too though, and I know for a fact that your family would be very happy…'

'No, they're not my family. Please don't force them on me,' Harry thought, slightly panicking, when the Hat finally shouted into the Great Hall.

"Slytherin."

"Thank you very much," Harry whispered to the Hat that was already being taken from his head and quickly made his way over to the Slytherin table, where Draco and Blaise already made space for him. Sitting between his friends, Harry smiled broadly. "Thank Merlin," he whispered, only for the students around him to hear.

"Yeah, Slytherin is a great house," one of the older students, who was sitting opposite of him, spoke up, seemingly proud of his house affiliation.

Harry glanced at the high table, noticing that while his birth parents were staring at him in obvious shock, Severus and Madam Pomfrey were smiling at him.

Dinner at Hogwarts was overwhelming. The house-elves at Malfoy Manor cooked extremely well, however, there was not the choice of food, which was piled on the Slytherin house table. Harry tried a little of everything, while he listened to the older students' babbling with interest. They spoke about Hogwarts, the houses, the teachers and Quidditch, and Harry was asked if he was related to James and Lily Potter.

"They're no family of mine," he replied, shrugging, pleased when his housemates left it at that.

He was tempted to get a closer look at his birth parents and their friends, however, knowing that they were probably still watching him, he decided to keep his curiosity under control. _'I'm going to see them soon enough during classes,'_ he thought, inwardly groaning at the prospect.

HP

Right after dinner, the prefects ushered the first-years to the Slytherin common room, where they made everyone sit in a circle on the floor for the house-meeting which was going to take place soon.

Harry hang on Severus' lips, when the professor told the first-years about the rules within Slytherin house. They had their own curfew as well as their own system of merits and demerits. Somehow, he could not help feeling proud that their head of house had chosen him to become his student assistant. Severus had, however, told him that he wished to keep quiet about the matter for the first few weeks, so as to not alert the other students about the fact that they already knew each other quite well.

HP

The first-year Slytherins' first class was Transfiguration together with the Gryffindors. The task of changing a match into a needle was not overly difficult for Harry, as Narcissa Malfoy had trained him and Draco well, and even Voldemort had taught Harry all kinds of useful things, even if he had mostly concentrated on self-defence and the Dark Arts.

Just after Hermione had been awarded five points for Gryffindor for her perfect needle, Harry and Draco received five points each for their house.

While the two boys continued to practise, Harry unobtrusively observed Hermione, who was sitting a bit to the left in the row in front of him. ' _Well, I can't let anyone know that I know her, not even her,_ ' he thought, _'but it would be cool if I could be friends with her. Somehow, I like her.'_

However, knowing that he had to keep the matter to himself, he stuck to his housemates, when they left the Transfiguration classroom, and before he knew what he was doing, he ended up leading his whole class to the Potions classroom.

"You seem to know your way around Hogwarts quite well," someone addressed him from behind, and Harry turned around, noticing in shock that it was Hermione.

"I'm a Slytherin," he replied, shrugging, before he demonstratively turned to Draco with a quickly thought up question about Quidditch.

HP

Harry's last afternoon class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ever since he had received his timetable from Severus at breakfast, he had dreaded the class, which was held by his birth father. _'I just hope he leaves me in peace,'_ he thought, as he took a seat in the last row between Draco and Blaise.

To his relief, James Potter seemed to ignore him, and Harry slowly relaxed. The first-years practised two spells during their first lesson, one of them being a simple shield spell, while the other was the Expelliarmus spell – both of which Harry was able to do in absolute perfection.

During the second half of the class, the professor made all tables and chairs hover to the side of the classroom and have the students pair up to practise duelling using the two spells. At the same time, Potter singled students out trying to take their wand from them.

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw the teacher turn to him and quickly put up a strong shield charm and cast the Expelliarmus spell at the teacher the instant the professor raised his wand to attack.

While the Gryffindors observed in shock how James Potter was blast into the nearby wall, his wand flying into Harry's hand, the Slytherins laughed at the teacher's predicament.

 _'_ _Oops, I shouldn't have done that,'_ Harry thought, remorsefully. _'I can't let them know how easy these spells are for me.'_ Placing the professor's wand on the teachers' table, he grabbed his bookbag and left the classroom, noticing from the corners of his eyes how Hermione and Neville helped James Potter up from the floor.

* * *

 _Just another chapter my muse decided to come up with - Happy Easter!_


End file.
